


Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Mind of Steel

by Aheroforfun



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, what if rex went damn everything i will do for greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheroforfun/pseuds/Aheroforfun
Summary: ..............His body was made out of swords.His blood was like fire and his heart like glassHe overcame uncountable battlefieldsNot looking for loss nor looking for gain.Having defied fateHe was always alone, intoxicated with victory atop a hill of bladesAnd thus, his life had no meaning.Certainly, his body was made up of infinite swords.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)
Kudos: 5





	Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Mind of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> In a Twist of Fate, A certain Counter Guardian gets summoned into Alrest where he ends up meeting some familiar yet unknown faces.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One more scar..one more scratch, to my heart that is made of glass.  
It lights a spark in me, one which i forgot i had.  
Last Stardust, Climb the skies!  
Dust to dust, ash to ash, into the night!  
These fragments of my hopes and dreams, into eternity!

LAST STARDUST, Aimer  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True name: Unknown

Type: Heroic Spirit, Counter Guardian, Anti-Hero

Alignment: Lawful-evil

Hidden attribute: Earth (?)

Summoning Catalyst: Rex's steel chain necklace.

Parameters :

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility : A+

Mana: B

Luck: B

Noble phantasm: A gan ke liki she : A+++

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance: C

Has a decent magic resistance due to possessing magic circuits. Could also shrug off ether attacks from rare blades like nothing. 

Independent Action: B  
Normally if a Servant loses his Master, he will disappear within hours if he cannot replenish the mana required to remain in this world. The amount of time each Heroic Spirit has before disappearing varies, but Archer can remain in this world for 2 days due to Rank B Independent Action.  
Personal Skills

Clairvoyance: C  
The visual ability that is also called “Eagle Eye”. This is a must-have ability of the Archer Class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey the town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. Also worth mentioning is that, as Archer readies his bow, he will be able to precisely snipe even enemies moving at high speeds as long as they are within a 4 km range.  
Archer, who possesses Clairvoyance, is able to execute “ultra long-range sniping” with accuracy transcending the realm of men. 

Thaumaturgy: A

During his life, he was trained in magecraft by a certain praetor . Due to him possessing a magic core, he excelled at magecraft. He was also capable of using Archer Emiya's tracing, who to him was a fellow counter guardian. It was later revealed that, like Shirou, His origin and elemental affinity was "Sword".  
Not only he is able to replicate blade weapons, but also blade abilities. For example, he was able to copy Jin's sword, along with jin's ability to manipulate elementary particles. He was also able to copy Pneuma's sword and her ability to rewrite physical laws despite never having directly met Pneuma and only meeting Pyra. 

Eye of the Mind (True): B  
A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis, in order to predict the opponent’s activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. Using Eye of the Mind, Archer was able to successfully counter and even overpower Jin’s thrusts which moved at the speed of light. 

Noble Phantasm

A gan ke liki she

Rank: A+++, EX with enough preparation time.  
Type: Anti-Mountain  
Range: ???  
Maximum Targets: ???

The most destructive deed ever committed by Archer. As a person who forever followed the principle of killing half the population to save a other half. So when a certain target retreated to a titan , Archer gathered his internal magical energy into a project third Aegis sword, and transformed it into a broken phantasm. With that, he loaded that true aegis sword into his bow like a bullet, before firing it with enough raw strength to blow away an entire city. Problem is, he can use it repeatedly.  
Although it's maximum output is 2,500, with time it increases even further. 

Rho Aias  
The shield used by the hero of Trojan War, Aias. The Boundary Field Noble Phantasm that provides absolute defense against projectile weapons. 

Kansho and Bakuya  
The famous swords of Chinese legend. The Yin-Yang, Female-Male paired swords based on the Yin-Yang Doctrine. Emiya’s favourite melee weapons. Being his adopted brother, Archer also favors using the twin swords. 

Caladbolg II  
The legendary sword “Caladbolg” of the Ulster Cycle, projected and modified by Emiya. Not very useful as a sword, but rather used as an arrow for “Broken Phantasm”. Also usable by Archer. 

Gae Bolg

The demonic spear used by Lancer. It is a cursed spear with an ominous design. It will unerringly pierce an opponent’s heart, and can annihilate dozens of people with a single throw.  
In Celtic mythology, it is the legendary demonic spear possessed by the demigod Cú Chulainn. Because of its huge size for a throwing weapon, nobody except Cú Chulainn was powerful enough to wield it. In some stories, the spear is thrown from the fork of the toes in order to increase its power. The name of this throwing technique is also “Gáe Bolg”.  
It is said that it would scatter into countless arrowheads when thrown, wiping out multiple opponents in a single throw. The name Gáe Bolg derives from “ga bool’ga” (serrated throwing weapon), which evokes images of lightning.  
Gáe Bolg: Spear of Piercing Barbed Death  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 2~4  
Maximum targets: 1

While this is a technique employing Gáe Bolg as a melee attack, it is originally a magic spear for throwing. With a technique that reverses the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, the "result" that "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than the moment it is thrust. Accordingly, the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated from it later. Without a great deal of luck (like Artoria), it can be said that this is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." However, against Servants like Heracles who can move even when their heart is destroyed, there is a small disadvantage. Compared to the Spear of Striking Death Flight, both the range of effectiveness and the destructive power are weakened. However, it is worth mentioning that "the magical energy cost is low." For having such a strong effect as "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart," without the need of a terrible amount of magical power, it becomes an excellent Noble Phantasm of extraordinary usability. Due to it's effectiveness, it is greatly used by Archer. When its true power is invoked with its true name, Lancer’s crimson spear gains the outcome of already striking the heart before being thrust.  
It didn’t hit because it was thrust, it hit so it was thrust, an attack on destiny itself.  
What is needed to dodge Gae Bolg isn’t high agility but the power to reverse fate before the activation of Gae Bolg: high luck.  
While it’s strictly anti-personnel and specifically targeting the heart, it’s a top-notch power that decides fate. It’s a noble phantasm a step away from being an authority, but it's no surprise that it is for its welder Cu Chulainn is the child of a god. 

Gae Bolg: Thrusting Lance of Death-Flight  
Rank: B+  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 5~40  
Maximum Targets: 50 People

The largest and most powerful attack delivered using Gae Bolg. The “attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy” which legends speak of is Gae Bolg – Striking Death Flight. After accelerating through an approach run, Cú Chulainn takes to the skies and activates Striking Death Flight by hurling it towards the ground with all his might.  
Different from Gae Bolg – Piercing Death Thorn, Striking Death Flight does not carry the property or concept of “always pierces the opponent’s heart”, but compared to Piercing Death Thorn, both power and area of effect are increased (intense consumption of Magic Energy). It is a technique that attacks the enemies together with the surrounding area, in a carpet bombing fashion. Even resilient bulwark or agile body are not immune to the power of Striking Death Flight; Gae Bolg will send the enemy horde flying. In legend, the demonic spear is said to split into 30 and pour down over the enemy, but it seems the number has increased after Cú Chulainn became a Heroic Spirit. During the battle with Emiya, Emiya spoke of Striking Death Flight “exceeding the original, Gungnir – Declaration of the Great God”.


End file.
